Portable fire extinguishers are stationed for use in case of a fire in all manner of environments. Typically, the fire extinguishers are placed in standby condition at a system of fire extinguisher stations found throughout a facility at locations selected for reasonably easy access in a fire emergency. Standards and procedures for periodic inspection of fire extinguishers at fire extinguisher stations are set forth by the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) in xe2x80x9cNFPA 10 Standard for Portable Fire Extinguishersxe2x80x9d (1998 Edition), the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In its relevant portion (xc2xa74-3.2), NFPA 10 sets forth the elements of the inspection of fire extinguishers and fire extinguisher stations required to take place at regular intervals, e.g., approximately every thirty days, as follows:
4-3.2 Procedures Periodic inspection of fire extinguishers shall include a check of at least the following items:
(a) Location in designated place
(b) No obstruction to access or visibility
(c) Operating instructions on nameplate legible and facing outward
(d) Safety seals and tamper indicators not broken or missing
(e) Fullness determined by weighing or xe2x80x9cheftingxe2x80x9d
(f) Examination for obvious physical damage, corrosion, leakage, or clogged nozzle
(g) Pressure gauge reading or indicator in the operable range or position
(h) Condition of tires, wheels, carriage, hose, and nozzle checked (for wheeled units) [not relevant]
(i) HMIS [xe2x80x9chazardous materials identification systemsxe2x80x9d] label in place
Typically, these inspections are performed manually, and inspection of fire extinguishers at a system of fire extinguisher stations located throughout a facility, e.g., such as a manufacturing plant or an office complex, or throughout an institution, e.g., such as a school campus or a hospital, may occupy one or more employees on a full time basis. Procedures for more frequent inspections are generally considered cost prohibitive, even where it is recognized that a problem of numbers of missing or non-functioning fire extinguishers may not be addressed for days or even weeks at a time, even where manpower may otherwise be available.
According to one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for remote inspection of portable fire extinguishers at one or a system of fire extinguisher stations comprises: a fire extinguisher gauge mounted to a portable fire extinguisher comprising a fire extinguisher tank defining a volume containing fire extinguishing material and disposed in communication with the volume for detection and display of pressure condition of the fire extinguishing material contained within the volume of the fire extinguisher tank; a docking station mounted in the vicinity of and in communication with the fire extinguisher; and an electronic circuit disposed in communication with the fire extinguisher and with the docking station and adapted to signal to a remote central station upon detection of predetermined conditions comprising at least one predetermined internal condition, e.g., an out-of-range pressure condition of fire extinguishing material contained within the volume of the fire extinguisher tank of the fire extinguisher at the fire extinguisher station, and a detector therefore, and at least one predetermined external condition, e.g., lack of presence of a fire extinguisher in its installed position at the fire extinguisher station, and a detector therefore, and/or presence of an obstruction to viewing of or access to the fire extinguisher station, and a detector therefore.
Preferred embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include a detector for movement (other than removal) of the fire extinguisher relative to its installed position at the fire extinguisher station to dislodge engagement of the tether.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for remote inspection of portable fire extinguishers at one or a system of fire extinguisher stations comprises: a fire extinguisher gauge mounted to a portable fire extinguisher comprising a fire extinguisher tank defining a volume containing fire extinguishing material and disposed in communication with the volume for detection and display of pressure condition of the fire extinguishing material contained within the volume of the fire extinguisher tank; a docking station mounted in the vicinity of and in communication with the fire extinguisher; and an electronic circuit disposed in communication with the fire extinguisher and the docking station and adapted to signal to a remote central station upon detection of predetermined conditions comprising at least one predetermined internal condition, e.g., an out-of-range pressure condition of fire extinguishing material contained within the volume of the fire extinguisher tank of the fire extinguisher at the fire extinguisher station, and the at least one predetermined external condition, e.g., lack of presence of a fire extinguisher in its installed position at the fire extinguisher station and/or presence of an obstruction to viewing of or access to the fire extinguisher station.
Preferred embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following additional features. The electronic circuit comprises at least one detector for the at least one predetermined internal condition, the at least one detector for the at least one predetermined internal condition being adapted to initiate a signal to the remote central station upon detection of the at least one predetermined internal condition. Preferably, the at least one detector for the at least one predetermined internal condition comprises the fire extinguisher gauge for detecting the out-of-range pressure condition of fire extinguishing material contained within the volume of the fire extinguisher tank at the fire extinguisher station. More preferably, the fire extinguisher gauge comprises a gauge pointer and a gauge scale, the gauge pointer being moveable relative to the gauge scale for indication of pressure, and the apparatus further comprises a magnet mounted to the gauge pointer and at least one sensor, e.g., a Hall Effect sensor responsive to proximity of the magnet as the tank approaches an out-of-range pressure condition. Preferably, the out-of-range pressure condition comprises a low-pressure condition and/or a high-pressure condition, and the at least one sensor comprises at least one Hall Effect sensor positioned to detect the low-pressure condition and/or at least one Hall Effect sensor positioned to detect the high-pressure condition. The Hall Effect sensor is mounted generally in a plane of the gauge scale, e.g., at a rear surface of the gauge scale. The electronic circuit comprises at least one detector for the at least one predetermined external condition, the detector being adapted to initiate a signal to the remote central station upon detection of the at least one predetermined external condition. Preferably, the at least one predetermined external condition comprises movement and/or removal of the fire extinguisher relative to its installed position at the fire extinguisher station. The at least one predetermined external condition comprises presence of an obstruction to viewing of or access to the fire extinguisher station. The obstruction is disposed within a range of about 6 inches to about 10 feet from the fire extinguisher station. The at least one detector for the at least one predetermined external condition comprises a proximity sensor, e.g., comprising a sound wave emitter and a sound wave detector. Preferably, the proximity sensor comprises an ultrasonic transducer. The docking station comprises at least one detector for the at least one predetermined external condition comprising an electronic tether engaged and in electronic communication between the docking station and the fire extinguisher, and movement of the fire extinguisher relative to its installed position at the fire extinguisher station dislodges engagement of the tether and severs electronic communication, to initiate a signal to the remote central station indicative of the at least one predetermined external condition comprising lack of presence of the fire extinguisher in its installed position at the fire extinguisher station. Preferably, movement of the fire extinguisher relative to its installed position at the fire extinguisher station to dislodge engagement of the tether comprises removal of the fire extinguisher from its installed position. The at least one predetermined external condition comprises at least lack of presence of a fire extinguisher in its installed position at the fire extinguisher station and presence of an obstruction to viewing of or access to the fire extinguisher station. The at least one detector for detecting the at least one predetermined internal condition comprises the fire extinguisher gauge for detecting the out-of-range pressure condition of fire extinguishing material contained within the volume of the fire extinguisher tank of the fire extinguisher at the fire extinguisher station. The at least one detector for the at least one predetermined external condition comprises a proximity sensor. The docking station comprises at least one detector for the at least one predetermined external condition comprising an electronic tether engaged and in electronic communication between the docking station and the fire extinguisher, and movement of the fire extinguisher relative to its installed position at the fire extinguisher station dislodges engagement of the tether and severs electronic communication, to initiate a signal to the remote central station indicative of the at least one predetermined external condition comprising lack of presence of the fire extinguisher in its installed position at the fire extinguisher station. The electronic circuit comprises male and female electrical/communication connector elements cooperatively defined by the fire extinguisher and the docking station. The apparatus for remote inspection further comprises a bracket for mounting the fire extinguisher to a support and positioning the fire extinguisher relative to the docking station in an installed position for cooperative mating engagement of the male and female electrical/communication connector elements. The electronic circuit is further adapted to issue a signal to the remote central station and to receive a signal from the remote central station. The electronic circuit comprises an electronic signal means and the electronic circuit is adapted to issue an electronic signal. The electronic circuit comprises an electronic signal receiver for receiving an electronic signal from the remote central station source. The electronic circuit is adapted to issue an audio signal. The electronic circuit comprises an RF antenna and RF signal means, and the electronic circuit is adapted to issue an RF signal. The electronic circuit comprises an RF signal receiver for receiving an RF signal from the remote central station. The fire extinguisher tank further defines a fire extinguisher tank outlet; the at least one portable fire extinguisher further comprises a fire extinguisher valve assembly mounted at the fire extinguisher tank outlet; and the fire extinguisher valve assembly comprises: a fire extinguisher valve housing, a fire extinguisher valve disposed relative to the fire extinguisher tank outlet for metering release of the fire extinguishing material from the volume, and a fire extinguisher valve trigger mounted for movement of the fire extinguisher valve between a first position for containing the fire extinguishing material within the volume and a second position for metering release of the fire extinguishing material.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for remote inspection of portable fire extinguishers at one or a system of fire extinguisher stations comprises: means for detecting lack of presence of a fire extinguisher in its installed position at the fire extinguisher station; means for detecting out-of-range pressure of contents of the fire extinguisher at the fire extinguisher station; means for detecting an obstruction to viewing of or access to the fire extinguisher at the fire extinguisher station; and means for signaling inspection report information from the fire extinguisher station to a remote central station.
Preferred embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include the following additional feature. The apparatus for remote inspection further comprises means for maintaining a record of inspection report information for the fire extinguisher station or system of fire extinguisher stations.
The invention thus provides an apparatus for remote inspection of fire extinguishers at one or a system of fire extinguisher stations, permitting at least more frequent, and, if desired, continuous, monitoring and inspection of fire extinguishers at fire extinguisher stations. The apparatus for remote inspection of the invention thus makes it possible to meet, or even to far exceed, all applicable requirements of NFPA 10, typically at a comparable, or even a reduced, cost, as follows:
4-3.2 Procedures Periodic inspection of fire extinguishers shall include a check of at least the following items:
(a) Location in designated place: The apparatus of the invention for remote inspection of fire extinguishers and fire extinguisher stations communicates to a central station and confirms the presence of a fire extinguisher at each fire extinguisher station (surveillance 24 hours per day, if desired).
(b) No obstruction to access or visibility: The apparatus of the invention for remote inspection of fire extinguishers and fire extinguisher stations indicates obstructions by sensing objects, e.g., from about 6 inches to about 10 feet, in front of the monitored fire extinguisher station (surveillance 24 hours per day, if desired).
(c) Operating instructions on nameplate legible and facing outward: Once a fire extinguisher is installed at the fire extinguisher station by a fire extinguisher professional, the presence of the fire extinguisher is monitored by the apparatus of the invention for remote inspection of fire extinguishers and fire extinguisher stations. Monitoring is by means of an electronic tether that separates if the fire extinguisher is rotated, tampered with, or removed from its position at the fire extinguisher station, by sending a signal to the central station indicating that the fire extinguisher has been moved (surveillance 24 hours per day, if desired).
(d) Safety seals and tamper indicators not broken or missing: Safety seals and tamper indicators are a concern if there is a discharge of the fire extinguisher. The apparatus of the invention for remote inspection of fire extinguishers and fire extinguisher stations senses if the fire extinguisher is moved from the fire extinguisher station. It also electronically monitors pressure of the fire extinguisher tank contents, so if there is a discharge, the lower pressure resulting from the discharge is detected-and reported to the central station (surveillance 24 hours per day, if desired).
(e) Fullness determined by weighing or xe2x80x9cheftingxe2x80x9d: Once a fire extinguisher is installed by a fire extinguisher professional, the electronic tether of the apparatus of the invention for remote inspection of fire extinguishers and fire extinguisher stations indicates if the fire extinguisher is moved at or dislodged from its original installed position at the fire extinguisher station (surveillance 24 hours per day, if desired).
(f) Examination for obvious physical damage, corrosion, leakage, or clogged nozzle: Leakage is indicated by the apparatus of the invention for remote inspection of fire extinguishers and fire extinguisher stations through electronic monitoring of pressure by means of the pressure gauge of the fire extinguisher at the fire extinguisher station. A clogged nozzle results only from a discharge, which is detected from a loss of pressure (via electronic monitoring of pressure via the fire extinguisher pressure gauge) and reported to the central station through the remote inspection apparatus. Corrosion, which occurs slowly, is detected during the annual physical inspection. The remote inspection apparatus software may be programmed to issue a signal to the central station when the annual physical inspection is due, and it may also be programmed to issue notices and reminders for other types of maintenance, as required.
(g) Pressure gauge reading or indicator in the operable range or position: The apparatus of the invention for remote inspection of fire extinguishers and fire extinguisher stations electronically monitors the internal pressure of the contents of the fire extinguisher, as indicated by the pressure gauge, and reports to the central station if the pressure is not within the predetermined range (surveillance 24 hours per day, if desired).
(h) Condition of tires, wheels, carriage, hose, and nozzle checked (for wheeled units): Not applicable.
(i) HMIS label in place: Once a fire extinguisher is installed at a fire extinguisher station by a fire extinguisher professional, the fire extinguisher is monitored through the electronic tether of the apparatus of the invention for remote inspection of fire extinguishers and fire extinguisher stations, which is designed to separate and issue a signal if the fire extinguisher is rotated, tampered with, or removed from its position (surveillance 24 hours per day, if desired).
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.